Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same capable of controlling a temperature in a storage compartment for the next 24 hours based on the recent refrigerator use pattern of a user.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for keeping food fresh during a certain period by cooling storage compartments (freezing compartment or refrigerating compartment) using a cooling cycle.
Such a refrigerator includes a compressor for compressing a refrigerant to high temperature and high pressure circulating through the cooling cycle. The refrigerant compressed in the compressor generates cool air via a heat exchanger, and the generated cool air is supplied to the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment.
In a conventional refrigerator, the compressor may be repeatedly turned on/off according to a temperature value in the refrigerator. When the temperature value in the refrigerator is greater than a predetermined temperature, the compressor is turned on to drive the cooling cycle. When the temperature value in the refrigerator is less than a predetermined temperature, the compressor is turned off because cool air supply is not needed.
Recently, research on a refrigerator capable of reducing energy consumption has been carried out.